


Second Time

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Barely Established Relationship, Bondage, Creampie, Cum Eating, Edging, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Second Time, intersex Corvus, like first except right after, or rather they're usually friends but not currently on the same side, partially dressed is best, restraints during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Corvus uses the chance to escape when Soren is sleeping. But not only did Soren anticipate (Finally) that sort of move, he planned ahead. and brought some supplies.





	Second Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/gifts).

> Listen. I'm just here, tending my fields of porn.  
occasionally someone buys something from me and y'all get to enjoy it.  
why the farmer metaphor? Gosh you'll have to read and find out!

This was for Lonespark!

Check out [my writing twitter](https://twitter.com/goblinwrites) if you want _me _to write something for _you_. Info is all there.

* * *

* * *

Corvus stumbled on the soft earth, foot sinking into the rich soil, but he caught himself and shoved off with one hand without loosing speed. Sure, running off after he’d _just_ promised not to, after _just_ being caught from the last time he’d run off was... Well, not the most unpredictable thing, actually. Soren was maybe a tiny bit gullible, and Corvus felt a small twinge of regret for taking advantage of his trust like that.

But he had a mission. He_ must_ find King Ezran.

He couldn’t let his feelings for Soren distract him. _Find Ezran. You must find and return the King. _He pushed aside his guilt and focused on moving faster- moving without tracks wasn’t an option with the top soil so loose and soft. But Corvus wasn’t weighed down by heavy armour like Soren was, so despite being easy to track he moved faster then the younger Crownguard was likely able to. The fast movement pushed wetness down his legs, which he ignored; it was too much of a distraction to let his mind wander to his and Soren’s… activities. Honestly, Corvus was surprised he was able to move at any speed, give how _enthusiastic_ their last few hours had been.

He _tsk_ed out loud. _Stop thinking about it_. After this, it wasn’t likely there would ever be a second time, so he really shouldn’t dwell on it.

His feet hit more solid soil, and Corvus slowed his stride. Now would be a good time to back track, mask his trail a bit-

The heavy thunder of hooves seemed to come out of nowhere. His eyes went wide, spinning around just in time to see Soren- sans armour, no wonder he had risked such a fast pace- diving off his horse. The mare blew past Corvus, her hooves stirring up a cloud of loose earth, and he swore and staggered back. It stung his eyes.

_I can’t be caught again_. Horseless, he might be able to outpace Soren, but his head start was gone now. Corvus spun on his heel, and bolted in a random direction. He got four steps before Soren’s strong arms closed around his waist and he was knocked to the ground. They slid in the dirt, Corvus fighting against Soren’s weight as the Crownguard forced him face down into the dirt, pinning his arms behind his back.

“Soren- _Soren, stop_, let me go- Soren—” Corvus kicked his legs and yanked his arms against Soren’s firm grip as he switched both of Corvus’s wrists into one hand, holding them against the small of his back. His grip was tight enough that the leather of Corvus’s gloves pinched his skin where it folded. Soren felt around Corvus’s neck, gripping his scarp, and roughly yanked it off him.

“I left the rope. Since—” he wound the mint fabric around Corvus’s trapped wrists, grunting, “ You _said_ you wouldn’t run.” Soren pulled it tight, and Corvus immediately pulled against the knots, but even crudely tied they held fast, the silk tied snuggly in a way the rope hadn’t managed. He gave up with a sigh, dropping his shoulders in defeat, and quite struggling. Soren sat back on his heels, thighs on either side of Corvus’s hips. He could feel the weight of his gaze against the back of his neck.

“….It wasn’t you.” Corvus muttered, turning his face enough to the side to look at Soren from the corner of his eye. His jaw was tight, brow sweaty, hair pushed back. The furrow in his brow didn’t suit him, but Corvus understood how he would be feeling betrayed.

“It is my duty to find Prin- King Ezran. Soren— _Please_.” Corvus beseeched softly, pleading for him to understand. The hard line of Soren’s mouth softened, and Corcvus continued with slightly bolder words.

“You- I, what we did,” He stumbled over how to say it, flushing softly under Soren’s critical eyes. He still hadn’t spoken yet, but if Corvus could fix this- fix _them, get another chance_\- he let out a slow breath, and continued, voice firmer but face burning. “Your mouth, on my body. I-I haven’t felt, l-like that before, Soren. You—”

“You liked it?” interrupted Soren, his voice husky. Corvus swallowed dryly, nodding. The look Soren was giving him was filled with heat- the type of heat that had gotten them into trouble the first time.

One of Soren’s hands slid down the small of his back, and the Crownguard stood on his knees to hover over Corvus, cupping his ass. Soren’s hand warmed Corvus’s leathers, before he slid it between Corvus’s legs. The tracker bit down a startled noise, spreading his thighs for Soren’s hand, heart racing as he stroked him slow and firm.

“You left before I could clean you up. You were such a mess after Corvus…” Soren’s hand had left crotch, but instead he circled his waist, flipping Corvus easily onto his back. Soren kneeled, moved him up the earth until Corvus lay on his back with his open legs resting against Soren’s hips. Corvus could feel his excitement pressing against his pants, and bit his lip.

“How do you have so much _energy_?” he said with a soft laugh, and Soren gave him a cocky smile.

“You have to eat your vegetables, Corvus. The secret is in the veggies.” His gaze dropped to Corvus’s crotch – no hiding his own erection tending his leathers- and Soren ran his hands over his hips.

“Not really in the mood for vegetable right now. More in the mood for… dessert.” He inched Corvus’s pants down, looking at him under his lashes.

“You don’t like sweets.” Said Corvus, breathless with anticipation.

“I like _you_.”

_O-oh, that’s smooth._

He blushed straight to the crown of his head at the compliment, as Soren pulled his belt undone, tugging the laces of his pants free. Corvus groaned softly, head dropping back into the soft earth when Soren wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him slowly. He was still slick from their last time, oil slicking Soren’s hand as the callouses on his palms rubbed against the underside of Corvus’s shaft. Soren pressed his thumb to the moist little fold at the base of Corvus’s cock, a spot Soren had all but worshipped with his mouth hours earlier until it was plump and slick; the tracker bucker into his hand, heels scraping in the dirt. He’d been damp at the beginning of the exchange, but the more Soren touched him, the wetter he got. His body anticipated, _hungered_ for Soren’s touch.

He could feel his body clench down on where he could remember Soren’s cock having been so little time ago- stretching his walls, filling him. Now all he met was nothingness, and each time his pussy clenched on air, a little more of Soren’s cum dribbled out of him. He could feel it, trickling down over his folds, sliding down over the crack of his ass. Soren had filled him up and now Corvus wanted _more_, hungry like a siren for the flesh of a sailor.

Soren released his stiff cock, ignoring Corvus’s soft noise, and began shimmying his pants down off his hips.

“I should clean you up. Rude to leave you so messy, but you looked so,” he paused, eyes flicking up to Corvus’s, “_Sexy_, dripping like that. Knowing I filled you up so good, you couldn’t even hold it all.” He licked his lips, and his thick fingers slid between Corvus’s legs again, once his pants were down to his knees, but this time he touched Corvus’s folds, pushing his fingers into them just firm enough to make Corvus moan. Soren never took his eyes off him, rubbing his fingers up and down his slick sex, teasing him.

“Could do this all day,” He admitted, voice rough with lust as Corvus’s pussy grew wetter against his fingertips, the tracker spreading his legs for Soren’s attentions, arching his back to push into his touch.

Without warning, Soren seized Corvus around the hips, lifting him roughly until his weight rested on his shoulders, and pressed his knees towards the tracker’s chest. Corvus groaned, knowing what was coming- Soren buried his face between Corvus’s shaking thighs, the touch of his hot, wet tongue running along his folds making him moan and toss his head, eyes closed at the liquid pleasure.

Soren’s tongue licked up and down his private flesh, delving into his folds until the tip of his tongue pressed against Corvus’s opening. He clenched his hands behind his back, breath already coming fast. Soren had edged him last time, played his with pussy as he toyed with Corvus’s body, bringing him to the edge again and again just to enjoy the way his ass clenched around his cock.

But this time seemed different. Soren pressed his tongue deep into Corvus’s body, holding the tracker’s weight and seeming to _pull_ him onto Soren’s tongue. He flicked it in and out of Corvus, sliding the slick muscle through his cum-soaked pussy and licking all his own seed away while Corvus writhed and moaned in the dirt.

_“S-Sor-ren, Soren, Oh-hh, So-REN!_” the tracker yelled as his orgasm tripped him up, driven higher and higher by Soren’s mouth against his sex, until it felt like Soren intended him to never stop cumming. Corvus dug his heels into his shoulders, gasping for breath when Soren finally let up.

Mercilessly, the Crownguard licked the cum that had dribbled from Corvus’s cock, kissing his exposed hip as he shuddered. He let Corvus catch his breath, lowering him until he lay legs over Soren’s hips again. The Crownguard ran his hands up and down Corvus’s thighs in soothing circles.

But he had a small, wicked smile. Corvus bit his lip, watching Soren silently as he stripped Corvus of his pants.

“I had this idea,” Soren said, conversationally, as he tossed Corvus’s pants to the side. He easily lifted the tracker, displaying the hard won strength that Corvus had found so attractive the first time- Corvus was thrown over Soren’s shoulder, one warm hand on his ass. He didn’t struggle- Soren wasn’t going to hurt him, and the idea that he might have _planned_ this encounter…. Corvus was sweating in is jacket, palms damp in his gloves. His lips felt tender from how often he scraped his teeth over them, anticipation making his cock half hard despite how tired he _should _ be.

“Are you going to tell me about it?” Asked Corvus, flushing at how breathless and eager he sounded. Soren crouched, with Corvus still on his shoulder, and rooted around in a pack on the ground. Corvus couldn’t see it from his angle, but after a moment Soren jostled him , and Corvus slid off his shoulder onto his feet. There was something tucked under his arm- Soren tilted his face up before he got a good look.

“No peeking.” He scolded.

Then he spun Corvus around, and they walked towards the boulder, Soren’s hand on the small of his back guiding him. He tugged Corvus to a stop by his hip, and stepped close. Soren pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin at the edge of Corvus’s hair line, then to the side of his neck.

“Close your eyes?”

Corvus shut them tightly.

“No peeking.”

_What does he have planned?_ Corvus couldn’t even guess, but the hesitancy when Soren asked him to close his eyes made him want to turn around and kiss the man until they were both breathless. Soren tugged him carefully backwards, and then paused- Corvus could hear the sounds of Soren unlacing his pants, and the heavy canvas hitting the ground. Knees nudged against the back of his – Soren had sat down.

“spread your legs, Corvus. Your knees on either side of mine…” Soren instructed softly. Corvus did so, heart beating fast; Soren’s thighs were firm, strong and muscular from all his hard work, and Corvus bit his lip as Soren put his hands on Corvus’s hips, and slowly spread his legs until Corvus’s were wide open. The Crownguard did nothing for several long, tense moments, just let Corvus soak up the feeling of being so spread and exposed while his eyes were closed.

“Do you need more prep?” Soren licked the shell of his hear, and Corvus could feel how hard he was, Soren’s erection pressed against his ass.

He nodded, then hastily shook his head.

“I-I’m okay,” _is that really me_, Corvus thought, startled. He sounded so _needy_.

His eyes were still closed, so when something slick and hard touched his folds, Corvus let out a startled gasp.

“I’ve going to give you that energy you wanted, Corvus,” Soren mumbled, adjusting himself so his cock pressed against Corvus’s cum-slick asshole. “O-Open your eyes,” He stumbled over his words as he sunk into Corvus, both groaning as he pushed until he bottomed out, Corvus seated firmly on his cock. Corvus panted, tied hands clutching at Soren’s shirt behind his back. He hadn’t lied- he didn’t need more prep, Soren slid in easily enough with the oil and cum from last time, but the knight was _large_.

Belatedly, he realized what he had said, and opened his eyes.

Corvus flushed hot all over, lips parting.

Soren guessed correctly that he had finally seen, and ran the head of the thick, stout vegetable over Corvus’s hot flesh again, spreading oil around. His breath stuttered out.

_A c-cumber_. Even his mind didn’t want to _say it_.

Soren pressed it into his folds, but not quite inside him; it nudged his entrance, and Corvus moaned.

“You’ve got to have your vegetables, Corvus.” Soren’s teeth scrapped the side of his neck lightly. “Three servings a day, at least.”

“F-_yes_,” he gasped, and Soren laughed softly in his ear, a noise of bubbling delight that Corvus didn’t have a chance to linger on because as soon as he’d agreed, Soren pushed the makeshift-dildo inside him.

His body clenched down on it; it’s thick, waxy skin was covered in oil, and as Soren pressed the blunt head of the cucumber past his entrance, stretching him on the vegetable, Corvus realized it was bigger then a cock. It got wider past the tip, short but _fat_, and its textured skin rubbed his inner walls. Soren fucked the cucumber slowly into his pussy, holding it firmly, and when Corvus was so full he could barely breath with the sensation of it, then Soren started to _move_.

He held Corvus by his hip, and thrust hard up into him, setting a sharp, jostling pace that drove his thick cock in and out of Corvus’s hole and made him whimper. Then when he was a flushed, panting, whining mess from the stimulation of _just_ being fucked out by Soren, of the feeling of cum and oil being pushed out of him by each thrust and streaking down his cheeks.

Only _then_ did Soren begin working the large bumpy vegetable in and out of his pussy. Corvus’s cock bobbed against his stomach, it’s small clitoral hood plumb and sensitive. Soren had put him in his lap in such a way that with the Crownguard leaning against his back and his arms tied behind him, Corvus was forced to lean forward- the perfect angle to watch Soren’s hand as it worked the _toy_ in and out of him, faster and faster.

“S-Soren,” Corvus warned, but Soren kept going. No edging this time.

It was so _big_, and with Soren’s cum still deep inside him, it made the most obscene wet noises as Corvus was fucked- he flushed, but couldn’t look away from it, and Soren’s Chin was on his shoulder, watching with him.

“Gotta keep you full. Tire you out so you stop trying to run off,” Soren panted, and moved his hand faster.

Corvus moaned. Soren wasn’t the most experienced lover, his techniques were blunt and to the point, but his approach couldn’t be faulted. He had found the places inside Corvus that made him see stars, mouth water, and then he’d simply kept hammering them.

“I-g-gunna cum,” Corvus panted, and Soren pushed the cucumber deeper into his body; his channel clenched down, filled up, and he moaned as his body clenched as the white hot pleasure of his second orgasm ripped through him.

Soren let his hand drop from the toy, and stroked Corvus’s cock, milking him through the orgasm as he fucked his ass hard and fast. Corvus bounced helplessly in his lap, unable to do anything but take the pleasure Soren was giving him.

His second orgasm tripped quickly into a smaller third one, and his heart was racing so fast, breath ragged. Both of Soren’s hands were on his hips, holding them steady as he fucked hard into Corvus’s hole, pulling the tracker down onto his cock to meet his thrusts.

His pussy fluttered around the cucumber. His ass clenched on Soren’s cock. The very pressure of his clothing on his nipples was almost too much.

When Soren came, Corvus felt it like a _brand_; spilling inside him, filling him up with hot white _marking_. The crownguard slowed down, thrusting slowly as he rode out his own orgasm.

Corvus’s cock gave another pathetic dribble of cum, prostate ruthlessly hammered during Soren’s orgasm. He swayed in Soren’s lap, out of breath, damp with sweat, and very, _very tired. _

The soft tugging at his wrists, and his hands were free. Soren pulled him so he rested against his chest, and took off each of Corvus’s gloves in turn, massaging his hands softly. He remained buried inside the tracker, and made no move to remove the toy from inside Corvus.

As if reading his mind, Soren hooked his arms around Corvus’s waist, reaching for the cucumber.

Corvus placed a hand on his arm, stalling him.

“I thought the idea was to tire me out?” he cocked a brow at Soren.

The Crownguard grinned.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) *chews my wheat stalk*


End file.
